Unspeakable Beast
This isn't going to be a long story, as my time is limited it's coming for me. As I can hear it out side my house, it's finally found me after, all these years Iv been running. If you meet this horrible unspeakable, thing I cant describe it but you'll, know it when you see it, good luck to you. As you might be able to save yourself. It was the summer of 1987, me Pete and Dave loved to go camping. Dad had planned a 3 day camping, weekend for us. We lived in the city and, it takes a couple of hours to, get to the country side. We stayed at my house Thursday night, so there wouldn't be to much panic the next day. Me Pete and Dave were so excited, we were up mega early the next day. We had scoffed our breakfast down so, we pack the car and set of sooner. When we got there we left, the car in a car park. Dad went inside the park rangers, station to let them know of our plans. Me Dave and Pete got thing's out of the car. Dad came back holding a, leaflet of forest do's and don'ts. We entered the forest on a path. We waked for about 2 hours be for, we set up camp by a river. Just on the other side of the river, was an old decreped house hidden by trees and, over grown bushes but you could see, it if you looked hard enough. We helped Dad set up the camp, then settled down for the dinner dad made. Soon after we where of to explore, there was a fallen tree leading across, the river we carefully crossed, it as would have sweeped us away if we fell. When we got to the other side, we could see the abandoned house better. We ran up to it as we wanted, see what was in side. We explored the entire house, if was a mess dust, rubbish and junk every were. "Hay guy's come see this" Dave shouted. He was standing there facing the, padlocked basement door. There was noise's coming from the basement, as if some one was chained up, and groaning and hauling in pain. We managed to bash the padlock, of the door and open it. Using our flash lights to light the way. We went down to see if any one needed help. We couldn't see no one, then we heard the same noises, as be for coming fro the far side of the basement. pointing all the flash lights in the direction of the noise. There was a cage built in to the, foundation of the house. We approached it to see who or what was in there. Then the most horrific beast darted up to the bars of it's cage. I asked "what are you?" it replied with a low growl, and said "I'm the darkness that lives with, in the hearts of all humans. I am what you hide from, under your blankets every night. I am what you really fear" It ripped the bars away as if they were stick's, then it pulled the chain one last time, and it came of the wall damaging the wall in the process. We ran for our lives without looking back. we got to the camp in hysterics, as we didn't want to be court by that thing. Dad got us to settled down enough, so we could tell him what happened. He said he would report it, to the forest rangers but thinking, about it I don't think he fully believed us, as he didn't tell the rangers the all of what happened. 2 years later Pete was killed by that thing, we didn't say anything to any one at the time, as every one was upset already, but we knew that the beast we saw, that day killed him. Me and my parents moved not long after that, but me and Dave kept in contact. 3 months ago Dave died, now its found me. As Iv been typing this, I could hear that thing, Braking in to my house, waking around my house